Persona SEES IT
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: When SEES goes to Inaba, things can get complicated when the world is threatened by Izanami's hand picked agents. Based on a dream I had a while back, dedicated to Risk95, my unoffical Beta and friend. Rated T for the fact I'm writeing it!


Souji had been gone for three months, Minato had been gone for three years. Everyone in both groups were fine. Akihito and Mitsuru continued to help Junpei with school work, Yukari and Fuuka with loseing their best friend, Ken with loseing his idol, Shinjiro with his personal problems, and Aigis with acting more human (which, although he would never admit it, Akihito emjoyed). As for the Investigation Team, Yosuke was still working with Teddie at Junes, Chie had begun to teach children how to do martial arts, Yukiko still worked at the Amagi Inn, Kanji still worked at the Textile shop with his mom, Naoto was still solveing cases (although they were now just getting rediculus), and Rise still sang for thousands. The two grouos never thought they would meet. That was, until a certen silver haired boy returned to Inaba.

The train station, oh how it brought tears to Yukiko's brown orbs. The thought of that day, the day they saved the world and no one would ever know. "You sure this is the right platform, Yukiko-sempai?" the tall blonde boy known as Kanji asked. "Of corse, he just had to stop at Port Island to pick people up and then they're headed here. Sempai told me himself. Look! The train!" she called, seeing the train begin to roll up. As people got off the train, Yukiko ran up to a person with silver hair and silver eyes, but something seemed off to Kanji. "Souji-sempai!" she said, hugging figure.

"Yukiko-sempai..." Kanji chuckled. The boy was now blushing maddly. "Akihito-san, who is this?" asked a dark red haired girl with red eyes, a red ribbon, white blouse, black skirt, and knee high black heels. Yukiko looked up and quickly backed off. "I'm so sorry Mr?" "Akihito Sanada." he introduced himself. "Mitsuru-chan, she had me mixed up with the person who was rideing with Junpei-san, Ken-kun, and Fuuka-chan." Akihito explained to Mitsuru. "I see. I am Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru introdiced herself as a boy in a purple shirt, black pants and black shoes walked out, he had brown hair, a gotee, greyish eyes, and a baseball cap. "Akihito-san, picking up chicks without me?" he asked. Akihito shot him a glare. "I'm engarged to Mitsuru for cryin' out loud, Junpei!" Akihito scolded the younger man. "Stupei." A new voice said, it belonged to a younger boy with light brown hair, an orage zip up hoodie over his t-shirt, and black pants and shoes. "Ken-kun, these are our new friends, introduce yourself." Mitsuru sugested. "I am Ken Amada, a pleasure to meet you, ma'me." Ken said. "Kun-kun! Wait up!" called another voice, a girl this time with a teal-green sundress, she had brown-teal eyes and teal-green eyes. "Yamagishi, introduce yourself." Mitsuru ordered. "Of corse, I am Fuuka Yamagishi." she sad, bowing. Next to be seen was a girl with dark blonde hair, light brown eyes, a pink shirt, a red ribbin and a black skirt. Shewas walking a white dog with red eyes. "Hey, Mitsuru-san! I just got Koro-chan from the compartment. Aigis should be here soon." the new girl explained. "Tabeka-chan, introduce yourself to our new friends." Mitsuru ordered. "Hello, I'm Yukari Tabeka. This is our dog, Koromaru." Yukari explained.

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm Kanji Tatsumi." he said, shakeing hands with the others. "I'm Yukiko Amagi. Welcome to Inaba." Yukiko said before running, and hugging another silver haired boy (this time the right one!). "Hey there, Yuki-chan." Souji said, hugging the hotel heiress. "Good to see you're back, Sempai." Kanji said, shakeing his elder's hand. "Good to be back." Souji nodded in agreement. "Sensei!" a voice called, it's owner was a boy who had blonde hair, blue eyes, a white suit, and a rose in said suit. "Hey, Teddie!" Souji called. "Sempai!" a girl woth reddish-brown hair called, she had hazel eyes, a white turtleneck under an orange shirt and black pants. Fallowing her calmly was a girl with blue hair, a black hat, black shirt, and black pants. "Rise-chan, Naoto-san." Souji said, hugging the two."It's good to see you're back, Sempai." Naoto greeted. "Good to be back." Souji agreed. Next was a boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a light blue button up shirt with a wjite t-shirt under it with an orange trim. "Yosuke-san!" Souji called, seeing his old friend and second in command. "Sempai, good to see you in good health!" Yosuke chuckled.

Meanwhile, in a dark area, a boy with black hair, grey eyes, and tan skin rose from the ground. He wore a black three peice suit, blood red tie, black fadora, black gloves, and black dress shoes. He looked at the card in his hand and chuckled. "Milady, I will not abuse this power, not like that bastered, Adachi!" the boy said. The lady was in a snow white kamono, and her skin and hair matched it. "Good, Phil Luciano, I give you the power to summon Odin, The One-Eyed God!" the woman said. The card glew and faded as the purple skined man appered. He had a large, bronze helmet that had two spikes, a white cape, and a giant iron spear. "Thou art I, and I art Thou. You are blessed with the power of the Emporer Arcana and it's master, Odin, The One-Eyed God!" a boomimg voice said. "Milady, I ask that I am not the only one gifted with this power." Phil asked. "To summon a Persona or a Shadow?" asked the woman. "Shadows, milady." the clearly evil boy clearified. "No, there are others." she explained. "Like who?" asked Phil, now standing. "One is dying and off the reversed Charriot, you are of the reverse Magician. The next is of the reverse Justice. Another is the reverse Death arcana." she stated before fadeing to black.

Souji knew his uncle would be busy, so he walked to the house. He know Nanako would be there to greet him. It would be like old tomes, minus the whole Midnight Channal incadent. He chuckled a bit. He could feel Izanagi-no-Okami was also happy to be back.

(In Souji's mind)

"We're nearly there, Izanagi-san!" Souji cheered in his head, he'd gotten into the habit of talking with his Persona when he was in need of someone to talk to, that, and the blade bancho look alike had a photographic memory. "Yes, and then I get to spend time with my fellow warriors." Izanagi chuckled as he cit appart diffrent targets. "Izanagi-san, we don't need to train for battle, this is a normal life." Souji stated as he watched the Persona look over the battles they had, namely the battle with Shadow Yosuke. "Souji-san, since when was anything we did was what you'd call normal? I mean, look at the forst time you were here! We had to fight my ex-wife" Izanagi-no-Okami began before Souji muttered "You still owe me for that..." "so she wouldn't destory humanity with shadows!"

END OF CHAPTER!

Yes people, I am a villian in this story. Now, it may seem that both Souji and Izanagi-no-Okami (I'll just call him Izanagi for future refrence) are OOC, but rather, since they have no set personality, I decided to make this Souji bi-polar with a rantong Persona. Yes, I made Akihito and Mitsuru a cupple. Sorry, Minato/Mitsuru or Akihito/Minako fans, but I use logic in this, and Akihito knows her best after Mitsuru and Minato, but he's dead.

I DON'T OWN THE COPYRIGHT TO SMT: PERSONA 4 GOLDEN! I WANT TO GET THAT GAME THOUGH!


End file.
